Transformers: Day of the Machines (CybertaniumFilms stop motion series)
Transformers: Day of the Machines, the name being taken from an episode of Generation 1, is the brainchild of CybertaniumFilms,released after only a few months on Youtube. Episode 1 (Darkness Rising) Megatron's spark has been extinguished. The Decepticons remain in hiding. Crowbar shows up on the Autobot radar, seeking revenge for his brother (extinguished by Ironhide). Optimus suspects that some unknown transformer is now leading the Decepticons. The Autobot twins Mudflap and Skidz bump into Crowbar. Just when they are about to lose their sparks to the dreadful Decepticon, Jazz barges in to rescue the Autobots. Episode 2 (The Lost Signal) Jazz is on his way back to the Autobot Base when he is abducted by Decepticon Seekers, Starscream and Skywarp. Optimus Prime explains the battle between Primus and Unicron and revealing facts about a deadly machine, capable of generating energy by destroying a transformers spark. The prophecy states that the Machine is soon going to reactivate and reveal its location. The Autobot twins inform the other Autobots about Jazz's abduction. Bumblebee takes leadership of the rescue mission. Ironhide leaves with the Wreckers in search for Decepticon Scouts hoping to be able to learn about Jazz's whereabouts. Ratchet and Sandstorm start tracking the Machine. Optimus leaves for the daily patrol. Ironhide intercepts Starscream and a fierce battle takes place between the two. The Wreckers assist in taking down Starscream. The Autobots inquire about the Decepticon Base. Crowbar interrupts helping Starscream to escape the interrogation and Roadbuster's spark is extinguished during the encounter. Episode 3 (Search and Rescue) Jazz is held captive at the Decepticon Base, being interrogated by Ransack. Jazz refuses to cooperate, where Heavyload enters the scene. Bumblebee and the other Autobots have located the Decepticon Base, and just when Heavyload is about to extinguish Jazz, Bumblebee jumps in and fires at Heavyload. The Autobots are succesful in rescuing Jazz. Ratchet is busy examining Jazz, when Ironhide informs Optimus about a security breach at the Autobot Base. Mudflap tracks a Decepticon terrorizing the city. The Autobots Mobilize immediately. Ironhide fends off the Decepticons outside the Base, the Autobot Medics (Ratchet & Sandstorm) protect Jazz from the clutches of the Decepticons. Optimus and Bumblebee encounter Lockdown(new leader of the Decepticons) and Starscream. Various battles take place at different locations, including Topspin and the Autobot twins fighting Skywarp. The Decepticons retreat in the aftermath of these battles. Episode 4 (Revelation) The Autobots are exhausted and some have been delivered into Oblivion. Ironhide and Topspin are sent to search the Decepticon Base for clues, while Optimus checks the archives in the database. The Decepticons are busy formatting the hard-drives at the demolished Decepticon Base. Ironhide and Topspin ambush the decepticons and a battle takes place. The outcome remaining the defeat of the Decepticons, and the Autobots succesfully hacking the Decepticon mainframe. Meanwhile at the Autobot Base, Ratchet tracks down the Machine and Agent Fowler is sent to recover the artifact. The Decepticons catch wind of the Artifact, and Starscream is sent to seize hold of it. Bumblebee and Agent Fowler recover the Artifact and identify it as the Spark Extractor. They are intercepted by Starscream on their way back. Bumblebee fends off Starscream, and the Autobots succesfully take possession of the Artifact. Episode 5 (Elements) Decepticon refugees are scattered around the desert. Agent Fowler and Bumblebee return with the artifact, suspecting it to be the Machine of prophecy. Optimus resolves their confusion, by clarifying that the Artifact at hand is mere element which needs to be combined with four more elements to form the Machine of prophecy. Meanwhile the Decepticons reunite in the desert after the loss of Heavyload. They succesfully track the second element, and Starscream & Crowbar are sent to retrieve the artifact. Bumblebee and Ironhide ambush the Decepticons. The Autobots are able to sneak the element out of Decepticon reach. The Episodes ends with the return of a lost warrior who is later known by the name Payload brother of Heavyload. Episode 6 (Payload) Heavyload's twin brother Payload returns from exile once he learns about the death of his sibling. The sole purpose of his return is to avenge his brother. The Decepticons form a pact with Heavyload, stating that- Payload will assist them in retrieving the other Elements in return the Decepticons will help him capture Ironhide(the nemisis of Heavyload). The Autobots are now in possession of the Spark Generator which is put to use by Ratchet, to revive the other Autobots from thier present unconsciousness. The Decepticons track another Element. Skywarp and Payload are sent to retrieve it. The Autobots track Decepticon movement and suspect it to be a search for another element. Patrolling Autobots are sent to ambush the Decepticons. Topspin secures a perimeter. A fierce and long-lasting battle takes place between the Autobots and the Decepticons. 7 Coming Soon...